


the scars that mark my body are silver and gold

by hope_is_a_dangerous_thing



Series: voltron isn't okay but thats okay [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance is a good brother, Langst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pining Lance (Voltron), everyones kinda upset, lance is my boy, lance just takes care of everyone because hes sweet like that, loving lance hours, not really but kinda, sorta - Freeform, to his teamates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_is_a_dangerous_thing/pseuds/hope_is_a_dangerous_thing
Summary: " They never were supposed to be part of a war.  One far larger than any of them could handle. They were still kids. Space used to leave him breathless, and in a way it still does but he left Earth a smiling exuberant teen ready to take on whatever the universe put him against. He wasn’t ready for the universe to swallow him up and spit him out, traumatized, broken and defeated. "--or: team voltron isn't okay but its alright because everyone's favorite blue paaladin is here to take care of his sad traumatized found family. while he himself just needs a hug too.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: voltron isn't okay but thats okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712719
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. I remember when your head caught flame // It kissed your scalp and caressed your brain

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this fic was inspired by Lorde's buzzcut season and basically most of her discography so if you want you can just put those songs on and read along, its a vibe. i just thought that you couldn't possibly throw some teens into space and expect them to be fine and happy in the midst of a war? anyways have fun reading this 
> 
> pstt i have a klance musician au on insta if you wanna follow @ musicianklanceau on insta thatd be appreciated :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge +hunk !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired from listening to Lorde's pure heroin album because fuck man the found family vibes and the beautiful imagery and emotions those songs make me feel?? vibes. 
> 
> anyway enjoy reading !!

They never were supposed to be part of a war. One far larger than any of them could handle. They were still kids. Lance recalled learning about the World War’s when he was in primary school in Cuba. He used to never understand how millions of people could spend so long and still barely win. Now he understood, there were 7 of them against an entire planet. Sure there was the resistance fighters and the Blade, a few coalition planets actively fighting the Galra, maybe. It just seemed impossible for a war of that propensity to be conquerable. Today marked Lance’s 17th birthday, if the days even lined up with the earth calender, something he didn’t like to think about much. Lance remembered his sister’s 17th birthday. Vero had invited her friends down to the beach along with his family and they laughed under the stars next to the waves. They sang and danced, at one point his tio Luis had lifted Vero up fireman style and tossed her into the water. Birthday tradition he called it. She was furious but laughed it off a few mins later when everyone else jumped in.  
He remembered how excited he was to grow up and go to the Garrison. How he longed to be in the stars, to leave Cuba and move on to bigger things. But now what he would do to be 13 again at his hermana’s 17th birthday party or with his abuela knitting family sweaters or helping his abuelo tend to the garden. What he would give to taste his mama’s ropa vieja or even just hug her again. He loved flying and being in space but he just wished that he was able to talk to his family or at least tell them he was alive. He remembered when the Kerberos mission crashed and the Garrison told everyone the crew died, and everyone just believed them. He couldn’t stand the thought that that was what the story was with them. Couldn’t stand the thought of his parents hearing that their son snuck out past curfew and got himself and his friends lost in the desert or killed.  
But maybe it was better they thought him dead. Rather than sick with worry that their 17 year old son was a soldier. Was constantly fighting a space tyrant and entire planets of enemies. That he killed people. Some sick part of him hoped he would never go home so his family wouldn’t see what he had become. They were just kids. They weren’t meant for this.  
The worst part of this would be the aftermath, if the war ended Lance still couldn’t see himself staying on earth permanently. He found his calling in the stars. It’s true how much he hated the constant fear and anxiety of any moment being your last, but he loved the diplomacy. The times when they had to recruit a planet to join the coalition was what he loved doing, he just found it fascinating how vast and various different alien life could be. He just wished he could be able to share that with his familia. Could go back home and tell them all about the Olkarians and the Balmerans. Maybe he would bring crystals and fancy alien tech as gifts. Vero would love the fashion some of the planets had.  
He sniffed and scrubbed at his eyes with the frayed end of his jacket. The one Marco had given to him before he left for the Garrison. It was one of the only things he had with him that truly reminded him of home. He let out a wet chuckle as he looked above and out into the vastness of space surrounding him. Never before has space felt so suffocating. He used to turn to the stars for comfort. It was a reminder that he would one day be there and no one could stop him. But now the inky black void just made him feel small. They were so so far from home and all he wanted was to feel normal, like a kid.  
He didn’t want to jump at the slightest of sounds. He didn’t want to know how to shoot to kill. Didn’t want to know what it looks like to see the light leave someones eyes. He hated it. He hated himself. He knew it was for the greater good but every night just brought more reminders of the awful things he had done in the name of war through sleepless nights and nightmares. Through the fear that spiked in his heart at every battle they fought, fearing for his friends, his team. He curled up on the floor of the observation deck and sobbed for the 4th time that week. Space used to leave him breathless, and in a way it still does but he left Earth a smiling exuberant teen ready to take on whatever the universe put him against. He wasn’t ready for the universe to swallow him up and spit him out, traumatized, broken and defeated. 

Pidgeon. 

He knew that he wasn’t the only one who felt like that, that they all felt the effects of war. But it didn’t make it any more okay. Pidge was hardly even 15, yet she had lost her father and brother, constantly weighed down by the fact that they could be captured and tortured. That they could be dead in the hands of the enemy. He could tell how hard on her it was, how often he had to pry her from her computer to go eat or sleep. How when she wasn’t focused on saving the fucking universe she was searching every single database available to find even a spark of hope that her family was still alive. It hurt him more than anything when he would stumble upon her in the early hours of who knows fucking what and she would turn to him with glazed eyes and mumble a “goodnight Matt” then tear up a bit at the realization that it was lance and not her brother, but beautifully strong Pidge would never let anyone see how much it broke her inside, would never let anyone know that if she didn’t work herself till the point of exhaustion that she’d cry herself to sleep. She would shove down the feeling of helplessness after her 14th failed attempt at finding her brother and just dive deeper and deeper into her work. Lance vowed to protect her from everything that tried to hurt her. She was his sister and he loved her like one of his own back home. He would take care of her when she worked herself to exhaustion and wrap her in his arms and hold her when she needed it. He would pretend not to notice when his shirt would feel damp or when she would tear up when he made a joke that was too close to something her brother would say. Even though not noticeable at first the war really changed Pidge. She’s seen things no 30 year old should. He noticed how her eyes would glint with fear when one of the paladins had to leave to do something. She had a type of separation anxiety, as if she wasn’t with them they might leave or disappear. She spent most days curled up against someone typing away or just in the same room as someone. He noticed how she had put trackers in their paladin suits and had the castles security tapes pulled up at all times on a separate window. Or whenever someone was put into a healing pod she would camp out in front of their pod and it wasn’t unusual for Pidge to steal their clothes or jackets, especially if someone was in a pod, it was a normal occurrence for Lance’s jacket to go missing and find itself on Pidge, big and baggy and barely staying on her thin frame.  
She was so small and thin, it was hard to believe sometimes that she was a soldier as well. Lance just wished that sometimes he could wrap her up in a blanket and clutch her to his chest, to protect her from the whole universe. It wasn’t like she couldn’t handle herself, she totally could, he’s seen her take down Galra 3x her size. However, that was almost worse, he hated to see the glazed eyes that appeared after she killed a Galra soldier. He hated how she wouldn’t even hesitate before wrapping her electrified bayard around a soldiers neck and slicing it clean off. He was proud she could hold her own but should she even need to? Had they still been on Earth, safe from the war and it’s tragedies she would still be at home with her mom, dad and brother probably winning a genius award and not having to worry about which one of her team members she would have to drag out of a space cruiser half dead. She was the youngest of them all and Lance hated seeing how the war affected her. Hated what it robbed from them all as soon as they found the lions. Their innocence.  
—  
It was another failed attempt at finding Matt. Pidge had landed back at the Castle in green and without saying anything to anyone ran off with barely concealed tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t come to dinner that night either and the table was subdued, everyone weighed down by their teammates sadness, they could feel it in the walls of the Castle. That night the halls seemed colder than usual.  
Walking the halls after dinner Lance was in search of the youngest paladin. He had brought with him a milkshake from Kaltenacker and one of his snacks he copped from swap moons and the space mall. It was a huge bag of slightly green strips. Although looking generally unappealing they tasted exactly like cinnamon twists. Lance had searched most of the rooms his friend frequented yet he couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. But he knew a Pidgey unwilling to be found would be hard to find, and he would look through all the rooms in the castle if he had to. But it seemed as if he wouldn’t have to as he was walking down one of the many deserted hallways the castle had to offer he heard a small sniffle coming from a storage closet. It was higher off the ground, almost at the same height as the vents but she space was only small enough for one paladin, so thinking fast Lance found a small ladder in a closet farther down the hallway and climbed to the door. The sound of sniffling and wet gasps halted Lance from just opening the door, knowing better than trying to take Pidge by surprise. Shuffling his gifts and trying to maintain balance on the ladder was a task but eventually he had managed to balance the milkshake and “cinnamon twists” in one hand and raised the other in a fist, lightly rapping on the door. The noises stopped.  
“Pidgey?” Lance called from outside hoping she could hear him. “Could you open the door?” There were some shuffling on the other side of the door. Lance doubted Pidge wouldn’t let him in. She always seemed to enjoy company when she’s upset. Her big brain conjouring too many thoughts for her liking when she was alone. And proving his theory the small door slid open and he was face to face with Pidge, still in her paladin armor from earlier, crouched low with her knees to her chest and her face red and puffy. There was dried snot and tears on her face and hand and she looked miserable.  
“Hey pidgey pie, I brought you some junk food since you missed dinner. As long as you don’t tell Hunk and Shiro we can pig out on some of these bad boys. Whadda ya say, gremlin?”  
He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and raised the space twists (that’s what he’s calling them now) and the milkshake. “There’s more junk food in my room though so its your call? Wanna stuff our faces with junk food, punch pillows and scream to drown out our frustration?”  
He offered a toothy grin when he managed to get a small choked giggle out of the smaller girl. 

“Sure, Lance” she had responded and took the offered hand. Her voice was croaky from crying but when he grabbed her hand and let her down the hallway she didn’t let go. She knew that he understood the silent thanks hidden in her actions. 

Many hours later, after screaming her voice raw into one of Lance’s pillows then devouring most of Lance’s snack stash (he didn’t mind as long as she was okay, contrary to how much of his theatrical squawking said otherwise. But it was all for show and she knew that.) She had fallen asleep in Lances lap after he had convinced her to wash her face and change into some pj’s. (Which turned out to be Lance’s shorts and Hunk’s t-shirt.) Lance carded his hands through her tangled hair and watched her sleepily curl further into his arms. He smiled a little bit at the sight. Pidge was his little sister and maybe he couldn’t protect her from the horrors of reality and the universe but at least he could be there for her in the aftermath.  
Smiling softly to himself he picked her up and carried her into her room. He crossed paths with Shiro along the walk but Shiro just smiled gratefully at Lance and opened the door to Pidge’s room for him. He set Pidge down onto her bed and covered her in her blankets. Kissing her forehead lightly he backed out of the room and clapped Shiro on his shoulder before returning to his own room.

—————————————————————

Hunk.

Hunk wasn’t handling things the best either. Not as bad as Pidge or Lance himself, even though he would never admit that and would always put a smile on his face before leaving his room. Hunk was the most outright with his anxiety. Not totally, because he didn’t want to burden the team in stressful situations. The war changed Hunk in small ways, he was more subdued, he grew less touchy after Shiro freaked out when Hunk scared him by hugging him. He would throw himself into his cooking and engineering when he was stressed and Lance could tell he was upset about how everyone was suffering from the war and he couldn’t do anything to help that. They had all developed certain triggers and phobias after being exposed to so many near death experiences. Lance hated the shine of uncertainty in his eyes every time they had to suit up. How he hugged everyone before every battle and the falter in his step when someone raised their voice. Hunk would occasionally knock on Lance’s door at night, eyes gleaming with unshed tears and barely holding back a sob. Those nights would find Lance hugging Hunk tightly and allowing the boy to cry onto his shoulder. One of those nights specifically he cried so hard and after wiping his blotchy cheeks he stared at his hands and asked Lance in a voice that betrayed just how young he was  
“How did we get ourselves into this?” the question struck Lance because stars if he knew. That night he and Hunk said a quiet prayer in spanish before reluctantly separating into their rooms. (En el nombre de el padre, el hijo y espíritu Santo) Lance may not subscribe to the Catholic agenda anymore (after he found out he was bi and faced intense backlash from some people of the church) but the prayers made him feel closer to home.  
Lance and Hunk grew up together and were probably the closest of friends. Lance never felt ashamed of anything when he was with Hunk and the feeling was mutual. Lance and Hunk were eachothers support systems. Lance came to Hunk when the church turned against him and he was struggling with some severe internalized homophobia as a result. Hunk had held him close as he cried and then gave him a huge speech of how he wasn't worth anything less due to his sexual orientation and how he still was the same Lance that everyone loved and no one deserved.  
Lance wouldn't lie, that period in time was rough for him and he struggled really hard for a few years due to it but Hunk was always there for him, he cheered him on and told him that he was gorgeous in the dresses and skirts that Lance would secretly wear. They applied to the Garrison together and now Lance was glad to have Hunk in space with him. 

\-----------------------------  
Today's mission was particularly bad. They had failed to save some of the locals of the planet before the Galra killed them. It was taxing on everyones physical and mental state but especially Hunk's. He and Lance were the most emotional and empathetic paladins. Lucky for Lance he was on aerial combat during the mission. Hunk wasn't so lucky. He had to watch as a group of kids were murdered in cold blood right in front of him. It wasn't pretty and everyone knew that Hunk blamed it on himself. He probably thought that he could've saved them.  
Lance found him in the locker room after they finished debriefing. Hunk was slouched on the bench, suit half removed and his head in his hands. He was rocking slightly and his breathing was unsteady. Lance approached softly and made his presence known by flopping on the bench next to him. He layed his hand on his friends shoulder and moved it in wide circles as a comfortable gesture.  
(how's it going, buddy?) Lance asked him. He knew that speaking spanish made Hunk more comfortable, especially when he was upset. He didn't like thinking about what meant what, it was easier.  
In response to his question Hunk sighed fairly loudly. He was on the verge of an anxiety attack and Lance had to think quickly about how to talk him out of that before it happened.  
(it wasn't your fault, trust me. you couldn't have done anything) Lance was trying to console Hunk and the words partially worked from pulling him off that anxious edge. But his eyes still held that vacant, far away look. When Hunk spoke his voice was so soft it was almost hard to hear.  
(They were so young Lance, they looked like my sisters. I just- I can't stop seeing it.) He muttered as he stared at the tiles on the ground. Lance sighed, he couldn't even fathom how hard that could be. There was nothing he could tell his friend to get his mind off the topic and they were both aware of that. Lance sighed and stood up. He wordlessly started to remove his armor and soon Hunk followed. Once they had both changed Lance sniffed himself and crinkled his nose disgusted.  
( I smell disgusting right now and I bet you're no better. Why don't you go shower and I will too. Then I'll meet you in the kitchen, we can make those fake arroz con leche and hot chocolate and binge those awful altean rom coms that Coran translated for us.) Hunk offered him a grateful smile and nodded his head in understanding.  
\-------  
Later that evening Hunk would leave Lance's room smiling and having temporarily forgotten of the incident today. Lance would wait till he had heard Hunk's door shut before curling up into a ball and trying hard to fight the onslaught of tears burning at the back of his eyelids. He recalled Hunk's faraway look in the locker room and the tears finally broke through. Not for the first time Lance questioned how they were supposed to save the universe when they weren't even considered adults. He missed his family and he missed who he was before the war. He missed the ever smiling Hunk and the Pidgey who's eye had a seemingly unextinguishable flame. Voltron was a family, however traumatized. He loved them and would do anything to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! please comment and leave a review, helpful tips, ideas, or any sort of compliment !! i love hearing it all :))
> 
> i have a klance au on insta if you wanna follow it at: musicianklanceau
> 
> anyways, love y'all


	2. we ride the bus with our knees pulled in//people should see how were living.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coran and allura !!

allura. 

Allura was so strong and determined, much like Pidge in a way, she was always putting a brave front on for the others as their leader. She also was determined on carrying on her father’s legacy. She had suffered so much and still managed to be the composed royal she was destined to be. He never really romantically liked her anyway, it was more of an intense admiration that he stupidly mistook for infatuation. His mind searching for comfort and distraction to ease the vertigo of having your worldview shifted. Allura was so much like his sister Vero it actually hurt sometimes but he wouldn’t stop spending time with her for the world. He would teach her to braid hair and exchange gossip from the mice and play around with makeup and facial things. It was hard to believe that the woman who snorted when she laughed really hard was a battle hardened princess. On their first spa night after hours, when they were sleep drunk and delirious, the time when their minds were the weakest their tongues loosened from laughter, he learned how much stress and repressed emotions she has been harboring, refusing to let herself grieve over her father properly in order to fully plan out their next plans in the war. After that the giggling and gossiping had turned to comforting the young Altean whilst she cried for the first time since being released from the pod.   
And in that moment Lance vowed to take care of this woman who had faced so much adversity, hardship and continued to move on in confidence. After spending so much time with Allura for gossip or spa nights he could really tell how much of the stoicism was a front. She was truly terrified. The Galra killed her whole race and she was bearing the responsibility of avenging them. It was as inspiring as it was unsettling. In altean time she was hardly even an adult yet she was leading the universe’s last hope. The mask she wears is one Lance himself knew well. The mask that would hide any fear or doubt in yourself. The one to convince everyone that you were confident in yourself, the knowledge that removing the mask will make you an easy target for people to tear to shreds. He hated how similar Allura was to himself. No one should ever shoulder such a burden. And from now on he swore not to let her do it alone.   
Lance tried his hardest to make Allura comfortable around him. He would crack jokes to cheer her up and flirt with her platonically and try his hardest to make it so she wasn’t so stressed or worried around him. They were a team and there was a reason for that, so none of them had to suffer in silence. Ironic coming from him, but not the point. He would find her on the control deck late into the nights, hair mussed and half pinned back, eyes dazed and pouring over star charts and distress signals muttering in broken sentences. It was nights like those that he could see past the royal title, it was nights like those that he saw a girl desperate to fix what she couldn’t have before.  
He would haul her to bed and run his fingers through her hair whilst she blearily protested, but after a few minutes she ended up humming contentedly letting the dark at the back of her eyelids swallow her.  
He was the Voltron caretaker in every sense of the word. He strived so hard to make his family as happy as one could be in a war, and sometimes the price to pay was neglecting his own needs. But he wasn’t as important as the rest of them. He wasn’t desperately needed and had valuable talents like the others, he was the goofball and the cargo pilot. He silently was glad that no one asked him what he was doing up when he had to force one of them to bed.  
After he had put the princess to bed he made his usual rounds of the castle, checking to see that everyone was in bed as they should and headed to the observation deck to stare at the stars and wait until the castle’s day cycle began. 

\----------  
Over the course of the next few days, life at the castle ran smoothly, though that day they had a meeting with one planet they were hoping to join the coalition. The planet was very close to Altea in a sense, the exemplary top grade technology and valuable trading resources. The planet was called Zanthibir and the people inhabiting it were humanoid creatures that spoke through emotions. They valued honesty and truth and were blunt to a fault.   
Lance could tell on their trek through the market on their way to the castle that Coran and Allura were struggling. If not for the tell tale squint of her eyes when she was trying her hardest to keep composed, the guards leading them kept glancing at the two with (what lance hoped) was worry in their 7 eyes. Lance sidled closer to the princess and clasper her hand into his, working to relax the steel fist she had formed and was clenching, he squeezed her hand reassuringly and she spared him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. He eyed the rest of his new found family and took a moment to admire how far they had come from the Paladins they were on their first day at the castle. It made him feel equal parts proud and upset. His eyes caught with a pair of navy blue (almost purple what the fuck that dude has no right to have eyes that pretty.) and his brows furrowed in concern as Keith shot him a small smile before his eye caught where Lance's hand met with the princess' and he glanced away, Lance could practically see the walls that he had just knocked down building themselves up again in those pretty eyes. Confused Lance tried to meet his eyes once more but they stayed locked on the path the rest of the walk.   
For the rest of the trek Allura stopped looking so mournfully at all the things that reminded her of her home planet and instead spared them with melancholic wistful glances. Lance could tell she was still grieving but she was learning how to come to peace. And though it would take some time, she would get there. He would always be there if she was in need of his shoulder but he could tell that she would be okay. 

coran.

Coran was obviously attached to the paladins and cared for them like his own children. The man was obviously family oriented as he had heard from their time cleaning the castle together. He would prattle on about his relatives and tell corny stories surrounding his joyous family and Lance would pretend he couldn’t see the small tears gathered in the corner of the other Altean’s eyes. Lance spent the most time with the older Altean and he knew all of the stories of his past travels and funny anecdotes. Lance could see the extent of how much the man worried for them.   
Whenever one of them got hurt he would nurse them back to health and care for their wounds but also just tidy up around the castle, he would get the most worked up over small injuries and insists on mending small scratches and such. When others would get injured enough to require pod treatment he would worry himself into spirals.   
Lance noted with a smile all the times the man would stand protectively over Pidge when they were on a foreign planet doing coalition work, or when he wasn’t doing castle chores he would make rounds checking in on all the paladins during their day to day activities. Lance pretended he didn’t notice the worried glances he shot to the training deck when Keith had been there for too long or how Coran would sneak into the training deck observation area and dismantle the droids, claiming with boisterous enthusiasm that the training bots had short circuited again and he would have to fix them.   
He could tell that the man thought of each and every one of them as his new family and loved them as such. Lance admired the man very much but he couldn’t help but worry over the man’s anxiety surrounding their well being. One such occasion had been a successful prisoner rescue. Keith got himself hurt like the “reckless mullet-brains” he is. His vitals were near critical but Allura felt confident that he could make a full recovery given time. It had been a close call and he was half dead when they had dragged him from his lion. Blood trailing behind him in a thick red line. His body was limp and his head lolled into Shiro’s chest. Lance felt sick looking at it. Keith had never in his life looked so weak. He could tell that the others had thought the same. He ignored the worried look Pidge gave to him as they hoisted Keith into a pod or the sympathetic one armed hug that Hunk gave him when he took to long to step away from the pod. He even ignored the sweet kiss that Allura placed on his forehead as a placating gesture along with a hushed "he'll be okay." One upon a time that would've made him blush and shoot a flirty comment but now he couldn't take his eyes off the paladin in the healing pod, his face was guant and pale but he still somehow managed to look pretty. 

...fuck. 

Everyone was exhausted from the previous fight so they quickly showered, changed and reconvened back in front of Keith’s healing pod.They had all settled into a giant pile, Shiro, Hunk and Allura were sitting against the wall while Lance and Pidge sat curled up against Shiro and Hunk. The mice had settled on Allura’s head as they all slept in a malformed heap of space family. No one really felt like sleeping alone that night, and on particularly close calls with teammates they would sleep in front of the pod so that even whilst unconscious, the injured paladin wouldn’t be alone. Once they had all settled in and drifted off to sleep Lance felt he should do the same. Except Lance couldn’t push past the feeling of discomfort, Coran hadn’t shown up and he would normally love to be around the group. He was always the one pushing for team activities or to hang out with the group. He was a social man but more importantly he loved this family.  
After double checking that Hunk was clocked out along with everyone else he climbed out of the pile and went to look for the Altean. He had an idea but he really hoped he wouldn’t be there, nevertheless he followed his instincts and eventually found the older man in the lions hangar. He was using a form of a mop and scrubbing at the dried blood that spattered the floor. His face was drawn, haunted and his hands shook. Lance had never seen the man look anything less than animated but now he just looked weary. He may have been asleep for 10,000 years but in that moment you could’ve told Lance he had lived through them all and he would’ve believed it. His mouth had been pulled thin and his shoulders were hunched. There were clearly some dried tear tracks marring his skin and his eyes looked a little glazed. Lance never wanted to see anyone look like that. The man looked so distraught and anxious it pulled Lance’s heart to see the man looking like this, he didn’t deserve it, none of them did. The war took their innocence and any chance at a normal life from them, and Lance would resent it for that until the ends of time.   
He coughed slightly so as not to startle the older man. The man was clearly out of it seeing as he hadn’t noticed Lance’s presense and he had been scrubbing the same spot on the floor for the past few minutes. The movement of the mop was robotic as well as a little unsteady, his hands were still shaking violently. Slowly, Lance approached the man softly and coughed once again. Coran startled and turned to face Lance, swiping at his eyes and forcing a slight grin. It wasn’t like the normal smile he wore and it looked wrong on his face.  
“Hello number 3, sorry I didn’t see you there, my boy. I was just doing some uh, cleaning. Why are you still up at this hour?”  
Lance smiled comfortingly and took the mop from his hands, placing it against the wall. Smiling softly at the man without speaking he pulled Coran into a hug. He felt the man’s shoulders slump as all the tension released from them. Coran brought his arms up hesitantly and placed them against Lance’s back. He could feel the shakiness in them even more now but brought no attention to it. The man sighed shakily but other than that he stayed silent, which also seemed wrong of him. But this moment needed no conversation, it was an unspoken comfort and reassurance for him. They pulled away from each other and Lance smiled softly at the man he grew to think of as an uncle figure. Softly he patted the others back as he spoke softly but surely to the other. Graciously he ignored the tears falling into his mustache and off his face.  
“You’ve done so much already today, Coran. Thanks for caring for Keith, but he would want you to take care of yourself, He’ll be out of the pod in a few days time, don’t worry. Go shower and change, get some rest. The others are in the Med Bay, come join us, if you’re up for it. They’re all sleeping. I’ll take care of this, go.”  
Coran obviously looked wary at the last statement however Lance insisted and ended up for lightly pushing the man toward the door. He chuckled at Coran’s hesitance but Lance wouldn’t budge and soon he had successfully gotten the Altean to leave. He sighed as he turned to mop of the rest of his friends blood. It took some time and he had to swallow back his dinner a few times. One time he failed to and ended up wretching into the waste basket. But it got done and he returned back to the Med Bay to see Coran fast asleep with his arm protectively around Allura. Lance allowed himself a small smile at the picture his space family made as he went to curl up against Hunks chest again. After he took a picture of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all. Next chapter will be the last and finally y'all will get some klance. also poor keith and poor oblivious lance. for all the observing he does of his fellow paladins he really is a oblivious fuck. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: k-a-i-l-a-n-i   
> follow me on my klance au insta: musicianklanceau
> 
> love y'all have a good day, make sure to comment please !! i love hearing from y'all whether it be constructive critism, hcs, compliments or just ideas !!


	3. Play along (make-believe it's hyper real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro and keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, I just kept redoing the keith section because i hated it, but its done now and the last chapter will be when Lance gets the hug he so deserves. This chapter is just full of boys being soft.

Lance didn’t know how to help Shiro. Seeing the man made him feel so useless, it was so obvious that he had so many traumas and triggers but he was so afraid of letting the team see them. It seemed that he wanted to preserve their innocence as much as possible, he didn’t want them to see what war does to people. He refused to acknowledge that that was already happening to most of them, which was unbecoming of a leader however Lance could sympathize. Shiro thought of himself as a monster and his days as the Champion were terrible and dehumanizing. He would never want his friends to hear how he was forced into savagery to survive. Fighting and killing innocent people for the entertainment of others. Guilt weighed heavy on him and blanketed him in a thick swath of self hatred and torment. Shiro had the most skeletons in his closet save maybe Keith. Lance hated how he tiptoed around Shiro like he was a ticking time bomb and he knew that Shiro noticed it as well, he was just afraid he would say or do something and accidentally set the man off. Shiro had been trained for space exploration not a war or being captured by a ruthless bloodthirsty species. Lance had said it once and would continue to say it till his last breath: they didn’t deserve this life, they deserved better, they deserved happier. He yearned for his family to just be able to live the lives they deserved. One where they didn’t kill every single day, one where they didn’t have the fate of the universe as a constant weight on their shoulders, one where they could just be kids and not have to see eaachother bloody and bruised; on the verge of death. They were traumatized kids in the suits of soldiers. Robbed of their innocence and of any chance of normalcy.   
Shiro didn’t sleep much, Lance knew because Shiro would join him on the observation deck or in the kitchen most nights. They didn’t speak much, the vastness of space and the looming threat of war weighing them down on them both and made them feel so infinitely small. Shiro didn’t usually talk, of the two Lance would sometimes speak. He would tell stories of home to the other to fill the silence that permeated their little pocket of the universe. In the whole void that was space, with everything going on, all the life and stars and matter it felt so still and silent. One night though Shiro broke their usual silence. He spoke of his time in the Garrison and told Lance a little story of a man named Adam. Adam was also in fighter class and Shiro fell hard after they were paired for flight simulator and Adam tripped on his entrance into the sim. Yet spoke confidently of how to fly and navigate. Shiro told him all about his friendship turned relationship with Adam. How they snuck out to go party or watch the sunrise on the roof of the Garrison. He told Lance everything, in such detail. It was clear that Shiro thought about him and their experiences a lot. It was his voice tinged with resignation and so much pain that Shiro couldn’t remember what his voice sounded like anymore, and how he longed to be able to tell him he was okay. Then he told Lance of how he told Adam he was going on the Kerberos mission. How Adam cried after hearing how long the trip was, yet still supported him in his decision. Promised him he would wait for him. Shiro’s voice hitched suddenly when speaking.   
“On our last night together, before I had to leave, he took me to the place of our first date: a little Cliffside in the desert to watch the sunset. He gave me a ring, a promise ring. Told me a whole speech of how he would wait for me and I would always have a piece of him with me. It was beautiful. A thin silver band that he had engraved. It read “love knows no distance” The Galra took the ring from me when I was captured after all it was on my left arm.”  
The last sentence was said with such defeat and Shiro just continued to stare at his hands. Where his left arm had been replaced with metal, where the ring would’ve been. Lance didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could do but provide comfort and support but he knew exactly how Shiro felt, with his mama and papa back home. Knew what Shiro was thinking. He reached out and layed his hand on Shiro’s forearm and spoke with such conviction. “We’ll get back, we have to win. For Adam and the Holts and my mama and Allura’s dad. We’re going to win. The universe seems against us but we’ll do it. You’ll be able to go home and see Adam again and maybe give him another kinda ring?” He followed up with his patented eyebrow wiggle and a toothy grin. Shiro responded with a wet chuckle and a broken sob.   
“I miss him, so much.” Lance’s eyes softened as he pulled the other man to him. He had Shiro against his side as he carded is hands through his hair and made soothing sounds as the other cried. It was surreal to watch his leader break down like this. His image of Shiro was one painted with confidence and cool stoicism however the more he looked at the man in his arms he berated himself for putting Shiro on a pedastool. He was just a man, limbed weighted with years of trauma, eyes that pleaded for something better. The shoulders that were normally held confidently were slumped and shaking, the tension and stress weighing heavily on them and for once in what lance assumed was forever. Shiro allowed that weight to crush him, just for one night would all of his anger and frustrations cause him to buckle under pressure. Lance knew in the morning he would be back to that fearless leader persona but just for now he allowed himself to just be a normal 26 year old man. When the other had seemingly ran out lance spoke once more.  
“My mama used to say this thing to me. She would say “mojo, quien bien ama, tarde se olvida” it meant true love never grows old. He promised you he would wait for you and I have no doubt he will till you return.” With that they fell asleep comforted by the others prescence and the knowledge that through this crippling and devastation that came along with war, they had each other, they had their team.   
———————  
Later they would stop at an alien swap moon. The planet was teeming with different species as it was one of the largest swap moons in the galaxy. The land itself was flat and barren, the only life was the maze that was the trading post. Teeming with tents and huts filled with gadgets and antique wear that various life forms were trying to bargain off. They all split up in groups of 2 and Lance went with Keith cause after the last mission that left Keith mortally wounded Lance didn’t want to let him out of his sight.   
They happened upon a stall full of fun junk that caught Lance’s eye. Keith made the ooh shiny joke but even he was a little curious of the seemingly ancient items. Eyes immediately falling to a smooth bone knife. The stall they happened upon furthered farther back into more of a hut like structure. The shopkeeper was a really small frail women, who looked very humanoid if not for the large pincers sprouting from her jaw and the leopard like print sporting all over her body. Her skin sagged from age and she was more drawn into herself but her eyes gleamed of knowledge. She was kind of intimidating in a weird omniscient way. It was as if her mere presence oozed an aura of intelligence and power. The stall was piled high with weird gadgets and instruments that seemed broken or out of date. It was still interesting nevertheless.   
After poking through the stall he ended up making his way through to the back all the while the weird bug lady didn’t take her deep set eyes off of him he found a bin with fun old jewelry in it. Or so he thought, it was all weird alien headdress’ and tiaras and smaller pieces that he had no idea what they could be worn as. But in the very back corner of the stall a metallic glint caught his eye. He pushed past a few weird dresses to the furthest table back in the very corner was a small basket filled with rings. Slightly buried inside the pile was a familiar ring. Silver and slightly scuffed. Lance’s breath caught upon seeing it and he eagerly grabbed it to see if it really was what he had thought. After a little squinting past the layers of dirt and grime Lance spotted a familiar engraving. In small loopy cursive on the inside of the band read “Love knows no distance” Lance grinned and was nearly vibrating with excitement. He couldn’t believe it, Shiro would be so happy. He couldn’t wait to see his leaders face when he was presented with the ring. He turned to find the shopkeeper only to find she was already behind him. Startled he let a small yelp escape but recovered.   
“Uh, hey, how much for this?”   
The woman squinted to see the item he had and her eyes flashed a bit before returning her gaze to his eyes. Her stare bored into his soul for a minute or so before he started to get quite restless. He squirmed and her pincers clicked. Her eyes unblinking as he locked onto hers. It was hypnotic in a sense and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. Suddenly he saw flashes of pictures in his mind. He jumped a bit,   
“Uh was that you, just now?” He got an answering flash of confirmation in his mind again. The images themselves displayed the women receiving the ring from a Galra soldier as a trade for some gac. He saw the women push a pile of coins that looked to be around 500 gac towards the Galran. He chuckled a bit and dug out his coin bag. He counted out his money and found he had just enough. With a relieved sigh he handed the coins over and placed the ring into the now empty coin bag. He would have to apologize to Pidge later if they found the game she had wanted but this was more important and he didn’t regret a thing.   
Pocketing the coin back he walked back to the front of the stall to meet back up with Keith who was across the makeshift road fawning over some motorbikes. Lance chuckled as he walked up to the grinning boy. Rare to be seen was a Keith smile but that didn’t make them any less blinding and beautiful. Or maybe Lance was just biased. But he eagerly joined his side and let the red paladin talk his ear off about the specs of the motorbikes and what they could do with a few touch ups to the motor. Everything he said didn’t fully register in Lance’s head, he was too busy trying to memorize what color his eyes were and how they gleamed bright and full when he was genuinely excited. (Purple or dark blue he thought. )  
————————————

Many hours later and they were all getting prepared for a sleep cycle it was a movie night and everyone was excited after their trip to the swap moon. Keith even found a journal, and he rambled excitedly about the bone knife and motorbikes that were way out of his price range.  
(He said that last bit with a slight pout and drew his bottom lip in between his lip and eyes downcast. which Lance thought was adorable? But that’s a thought for later.)  
Lance had spent a good half an hour scrubbing the ring with some weird Altean cleaner and polish which really did the trick. It looked brand new and Lance was so excited to be able to give it to him.   
Walking into the lounge Lance saw the whole team excitedly showing off their new finds. Pidge had found the game she had wanted and was able to bargain the price down, Hunk had found some weird food powder that tasted like chocolate and a compact utility knife. Coran had found some weird mustache gel and Allura showed off the cool hair jewelry she had found, then proceeded to beg Lance to do her hair with them at some point. Shiro had sat on the couch and watched everyone show off their items but never shared what he had bought. Lance wouldn’t put it past him to not have bought anything.   
Still bouncing Pidge cocked her brow at the small coin bag Lance had brought with him.   
“What’d you buy, Lance?” Lance grinned and shot her a small smirk before announcing to the room.   
“I bought one of you a special gift.” he could see small flashes of interest run across everyones face and he smiled once again before crossing the room to stand in front of Shiro. The pain raised his eyes to meet lance’s and his eyebrow climbed higher up his forehead all the while smiling a grateful grin when Lance had pushed the bag into his arms. Opening the bag Shiro sighed a little and muttered a small “you didn’t have to” before he finally dumped the ring into his palm.  
His face went blank and his body stiffened, all the while checking the ring. After reading the inside he gasped once before the tears started to flow. He took some time to process what was in his hand all the while Lance fidgeted nervously and the rest of the team looked on with varying degrees of curiosity, worry and confusion. Silent tears fell from his eyes and he couldn’t take his gaze off the strip of metal. Just when Lance had convinced himself that this was a bad idea and he triggered shiro and oh god what did he do, Shiro tackled him to the floor in a hug. He was laughing and sobbing and thanking Lance profusely. Lance laughed as well and hugged back. His own eyes might have been a little teary but who’s to say? He had never seen Shiro this happy and the fact that he was able to make the broken soldier smile so wide and unabashed made Lance feel so proud of himself. Shiro was his space dad after all. After a few beats he felt Pidge worm her way into the hug and that prompted everyone else to dive in. Soon they were all tangled in each others limbs and laughing happily. They all silently agreed that this movie night would be spent in a giant cuddle pile. Lance grinned from where his face was smashed against Shiro’s chest and Hunks back. He loved his family.   
Worming his head through the pile he saw Keith standing above the pile with a small endeared grin across his face. Lance rolled his eyes at the typical Keith behavior to not join the cuddle pile. With a maniacal grin Lance stuck his hand out of the pile and locked it onto Keiths leg. Keith barely had a second to make eye contact with Lance before he was pulled onto the ground with everyone else. 

Keith. 

If Lance was going to be honest, he worried about Keith. Keith didn’t share much of his life back on Earth but everyone knew that it was very hard for him. Little things tipped people off, like how he seemed to walk as if trying not to make much noise or how whenever he was in a room with someone he would try to make himself as small as possible. He seemed to shy away from any topic of conversation that involved family. The team pretended they didn’t see it when he would shut down after conversation of the past, of the garrison, of earth.   
Lance at the beginning couldn’t read Keith as well, he had thought that Keith was just embarrassed to be seen around Lance when he was homesick and rambling about his family. It fueled Lance’s one sided vehemence towards the red paladin. Now that Lance had lived with the boy for over a year he could read him much better. Where he had once thought that Keith was a narcissistic asshole with a superiority complex and too much pride to actually speak to others, he could see now that Keith was just scared. He hid himself away behind skyscraper sized walls because he was scared to let others in. Lance had a hunch that he had been hurt before, been left before. It explained why Keith was always the one leaving first. The boy had trust issues and a resolve to keep others at arms length. It wasn’t some god complex, it was just self preservation.   
After the animosity had disapated between the two they became rather good friends. Keith was loyal, brave and so determined that Lance couldn’t help himself but to admire the other boy. The other boy seemed to know much more than he should about stealth, survival and self defense that it made Lance’s heart ache at the possibility of why. Sometimes Lance forgot they were the same age, there were obvious lines of stress and worry creased into his forehead and his shoulders perpetually held tension. Sure he looked attractive, however Lance longed to be able to smooth those worry lines, ease the tension from his shoulder and replace the grief and pain hidden in his eyes. The only time he ever seemed to relax was when he laughed.   
Keith almost never laughed, he would huff and chuckle silently but Lance practically melted when he first heard Keith fully laugh. They were in the lounge and Pidge had cracked a dumb joke to rib Lance about his failed flirtations. It was quite funny and Lance laughed a bit, however what he wasn’t prepared for was to see Keith throw his head back against the couch and laugh. His shoulders shook and his eyes squinted close to shut. Nothing of how he imagined it, and yes he thought about it quite a lot. He thought it would be low and quiet, almost like thunder, you feel the low rumble more than you hear it. His laugh was actually breathy and genuine and so much better than anything Lance could’ve imagined. But what threw lance was his smile.   
Keith barely smiled, it was always a smirk or a small upturn of his lips at the corner but it was never so full. However, In that moment his smile stretched so wide and the curve of his mouth softened his whole face. It made him look so young and beautiful. It should’ve been illegal for Keith to smile. Too dangerous, hearts might burst at the sight or maybe just Lance’s. Right then was when Lance realized how fucked he was. Pidge knew it as well. She just snorted at his slack jawed expression and muttered a faint and prolonged “gay”. To which Lance just punched her on the shoulder. She responded with a glare and proceeded to tackle him off of the couch onto the floor. 

Keith laughed even harder. And Lance fell even further. 

_________________________________  
Shiro was gone, again and the team was falling apart. No one was taking his disappearance well, much less Keith. He had thrown himself into training and turned into a ghost around the castle. They hardly saw him at meal times and the only other time he wasn’t knees deep in training bots he was locked away into his room.   
It had been a week without Shiro at this point and Pidge was pouring herself into trying to find Shiro. Allura hardly slept and Hunk had a faraway lost look engrained in his iris’. Voltron was falling apart and the last straw was trying to get Keith to pilot Black. He had outright refused, fought tooth and nail against Allura. Once they had managed to get him to Black and she had actually accepted him, he got up and left. After that the team saw Keith less and less, he actively skipped mealtimes and was living on the training deck. Even though the other paladin didn’t talk as much, the silence he left them in his place was louder than anything.   
Lance ached for the boy he loved, it seemed that no matter where or how Keith always found a way to leave Lance. It was in his blood to care and nurture yet Lance knew that Keith wouldn’t appreciate getting babied. Still Lance had to do something, the boy was very clearly suffering no matter how much he tried to distance himself from them, Lance just wanted for him to talk to them, instead of repressing the emotions that were clear to burst at any minute. Steeling himself, Lance left his room and turned to knock on Keith’s. It was late at night but most of the castle was still awake so Lance had hoped Keith would be too. Raising his fist to knock but a muffled shout stopped him at the last minute. He strained his ears to hear though the thick metal of the door he could hear whines and whimpers. Lance at first thought he was interrupting something very…private and his ears burned at the thought, but a loud sob and shout of “shiro” convinced him otherwise.   
Quickly Lance slammed his hand on the sensor, hoping it wasn’t locked, all he knew was that he had to get to the paladin inside the room. Luckily the door wasn’t locked and it slid open to reveal the young boy thrashing around in his bed. There were tears falling down his face, the sight knocked the wind out of Lance, it was heartbreaking seeing the boy look so..vulnerable.   
Running across the room Lance reached the bed and knelt down on the floor next to it. Reaching his hand out he ran his hand up and down his arm in an attempt to soothe him. The boy stopped thrashing but he was still crying and letting small whimpers fall from his lips. After making sure that he wouldn’t accidentally punch Lance with all the panicked movement, Lance then sorted to trying to rouse the boy. Keeping his voice low he shook the young boy softly. 

“Keith buddy, you have to wake up for me, you’re having a nightmare cariño. Just wake up honey, it’s alright” 

Slowly, but surely Keith’s eyes fluttered awake and with a hitched gasp he sat up quickly. Eyes darting around the room wild and panicked. Keith’s eyes locked onto his and he could see his beautiful eyes glazed and brimming with unshed tears. Lance just continued to whisper reassurances in both Spanish and English to the boy in the bed and waited for him to calm down. Once his breathing had returned to a somewhat normal pace and Lance could tell that he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack, he rose from his knees and sat on the edge of the bed. The entire time Lance hadn’t let go of the other’s arm but once he sat on the bed his hand slid from the arm to his hand and his thumb rubbed over his knuckles in small soothing circles. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Keith had calmed down fully.   
Still softening his tone Lance tried to get Keith to meet his eyes. 

“Hey samurai, you wanna talk about it?” Keith’s eyes never once left his hand, the one that Lance was holding. There was a small flush on his cheeks but Lance chalked that up to being embarrassed about being caught having a nightmare. No need to get hopeful. When Keith spoke his voice was the softest Lance had ever heard it. Keith normally spoke with so much power and surety. He sounded so small, once again Lance’s heart hurt for the other boy. 

“It was just a nightmare, it was-, the kerberos mission. I was at the Garrison and- and they told me what happened and I panicked and then, all of a sudden I was i-in black and he was, he was….gone….again.” Keith’s head twisted away from Lance’s in a futile way to try and hide the sliver tracks falling down his face.   
“He’s always leaving me, I can’t get left again, Lance, I can’t I can’t, everyone always leaves me its not fair.” Lance’s heart broke further upon hearing the quite desperation mixed with resignation in his voice. Keith was continuing to mutter “I can’t I can’t” over and over again, his chest heaving and more tears slipped down. For a moment all Lance could do was stare, this beautiful broken boy who deserved the world but received far less, and damn everything if Lance wasn’t going to hang the stars for him if he could. Moving quickly Lance cupped the boys face to lock eyes with him. His other hand gathered the boy into his arms as he continued to rock back and forth whispering reassurances into his hair.   
“Hey hey, shhh calm down calm down. You’re allright, none of us are leaving you, not if I have anything to say about it and you know how damn stubborn I can be” That garnered a laugh from the boy in his arms and eventually his breathing evened out. Eventually his breathing evened out and they slipped into a more comfortable position to which Lance had to huff at. Poking the boys cheek to get his focus he managed a small smirk.   
“hey Keith, guess what.”  
“What lance?” No matter how hard he tried to mask it with his usual annoyance laced tone, Lance couldn’t help but hear the fondness that seeped through.   
“the cradler became the cradlee” Lance muttered with a snicker. Which earned a gasp and a weak slap to the shoulder.   
“I knew that you remembered” he huffed sleepily. Without another word the boy’s eyes slipped closed and his breaths evened out. Lance took a selfish second to try and memorize everything about the boy in that moment. How he felt in his arms, the slight flutter of his eyelashes, how his features relaxed when he slept. Everything about him was beautiful to Lance and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy who’s known nothing but pain in his life. He wanted to just stop time right at this moment and hold him forever. Let him be safe and sound and at peace for once.   
With that Lance finally laid Keith back onto the bed and tucked him under the sheets. Then as he pulled away the boy let out the most adorable whine ever, rolling towards Lance and latching onto his arm. Sleepily his eyes opened the tiniest bit and glared at the other before shyly biting his lip.   
“Stay?” Was the only thing he could manage through his sleep muddled brain. But Lance needed no further prompting. Climbing in with him he moved so he was facing the boy and wrapped him in his arms. Maneuvering Keith so his head was in the crook of his shoulder and their legs twisted together. 

“Hey Keith?” Lance questioned into the night, not entirely sure if the other boy was even awake. He received a muffled grunt of acknowledgement but not much else.   
“The whole team and I, we love you, so much. You might not have much of a biological family but you have us. And I meant it before, I will do my damnedest to keep us all together. We’re a team, we stick together and no one gets left behind. We’ll find Shiro, we always do. He’s pulled this stunt before and we found him then. And now you have all of us to look, he doesn’t stand a chance.” He felt more than he heard the puff of air Keith let out as a tiny little laugh, and if Lance felt his shirt dampen the slightest bit, he payed no mind and hugged the boy tighter. There was no words needed in that moment when the air was tense and thick with everything left unspoken, but they were alright for now. 

And if Lance pretended to be asleep just so he could hold the boy longer, then so be it, what Keith didn’t know doesn’t hurt him.   
And if Keith might’ve done the same well, they were just idiots in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! lysm lmk how you liked it, questions, comments, compliments, criticisms?? all welcome here. thats called inclusivity babeyyy. 
> 
> -kai <3  
> follow me on insta: musicianklanceau  
> tumblr:k-a-i-l-a-n-i (i still dk how to link my tumblr but oh well)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i hc lance as a lovey mother. fight me he just loves his team and wants to protect them all.  
> thanks for reading guys. Any comments are appreciated !!  
> i have a klance au on insta too so if you want you can follow @musicianklanceAU :)) the next chapter will be out in a few days. I have most of the story written out already i just need to clean up a bunch of peices.  
> love y'all  
> -kai


End file.
